The Real World: TOKIO
by Destino
Summary: CONGELADO! Esta es la historia, de 5 extraños elegidos para vivir en una casa y tener sus vidas grabadas para saber que pasa cuando las personas dejan de ser amables y empiezan a ser reales: Inu, Kag, San, Mir y personaje nuevo REVELADO.
1. Llegada a la casa

Hola! Destino reportandose de nuevo por aquidespues de un largo tiempo en el exilio XDcon un nuevo fic preparado ) espero que sea de su agrado. Llevaba tiempo jugando con la idea pero hay tantos fanfics de este estilo que no me daban ganas de escribir... pero a la final decidi hacerlo porque creo que puedo encontrar una buena armonía entre estos personajes y puedo tratar escenas que tengo en la mente desde hace un tiempo ya. Ya, sin muchas vueltas al asunto, les presento mi fic... Nos vemos al final XD

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

**_Esta es la historia, de 5 extraños elegidos para vivir en una casa y tener sus vidas grabadas para saber que pasa cuando la gente deja de ser amable y empiezan a ser reales._**

**The Real World: TOKIO**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una fría mañana de otoño, el sol salía en el horizonte y delineaba la bella figura de una joven que se encontraba parada en la acera justo en las afueras del aeropuerto de Tokio agarrando su maleta con una mano y sosteniendo una cantidad de papeles de información en la otra.

"hello! mi nombre es Kagome y tengo 20 años. Soy de Niigata. Jaja siempre he vivido con mi familia, se puede decir que soy una chica de su casa… o de una mansión de 5 hectáreas leve tos pero whatever, Jamás en mi vida hubiese soñado en venir a Tokio, y mucho menos bajo estas circunstancias O SEA - ¿para grabar un reality? NEVER."

En ese momento, 3 hombres llegaron a su lado, cada uno usando trajes negros, y sosteniendo una infinidad de maletas que iban de marcas Gucci y Louis Vuitton hasta Dior y Chanel.

"como verán¡no me gusta dejar nada en casa! Una chica como yo tiene que traer cosas para todo tipo de ocasión y estar siempre preparada. Muchos dicen que soy una chica mimada, pero en realidad soy una chica común y corriente… sólo que sin serios problemas de acné y cabello fuera de control como otras chicas (N/A: el director de casting no la quiso meter en la película CHICAS PESADAS XD)."

En ese instante llegó otro hombre cargando un cojín vinotinto donde se encontraba un perro con un collar de oro y letras en diamante que decían bien claro HENRY IV.

"OK, quizás no sea TAN corriente, pero bueno, no puedo evitar ser especial"

Un taxi color amarillo llegó justo a donde se encontraba la joven y el incontable número de hombres que se encontraban a su lado. Mientras que la joven veía como lo que parecían ser sus "sirvientes" metían las maletas en la parte trasera del auto, su bufanda rosada jugaba con la brisa, y un número de mechones de su largo cabello negro se escaparon de su cola, pareciendo escapar en el aire.

Una vez que el taxi comenzó a andar, la joven se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y se quedo casi hipnotizada viendo los edificios y casas que pasaban en el camino.

"Vengo a Tokio a demostrarle a mis padres que no necesito de su dinero, que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para defenderme sola con Henry IV… lo único que me preocupa ahora son los otros compañeros con los que viviré los próximos 3 meses¡¡espero que sean educados y vengan de buenas familias! Odiaría tener que vivir con unordinario que no tiene ni idea de modales, pero bueno, lo dejaré todo en las manos del destino… o sea, el destino me ha hecho bella, alta, delgada y popular¡no creo que me abandone ahora!"

En ese instante, el taxi se detuvo en un viejo edificio un poco apartado de la ciudad y Kagome… bueno, ella no estaba muy contenta que digamos con el aspecto de su nuevo hogar….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mano del joven se agarraba con fuerza del polo que se encontraba a su lado mientras el subway se movía con rapidez, tenía audífono que lo alejaban de todo sonido de la realidad, y su otra mano sostenía un iPod plateado que guardaba a media en el bolsillo frontero su inmenso sweater… lo único que parecía llevar consigo era un mediana maleta roja que se encontraba en el asiento a su lado izquierdo…

"¡waaaaaaasssssssssup MI GENTE! Mi nombre es InuYasha¡destrucción TOTAL¿Saben a lo que me refiero hermanos? Vengo de Kanasawa y tengo 23 años. Vivo solo con mi papá¿QUIEN ES EL HOMBRE¡ÉL ES EL HOMBRE¿Saben a lo que me refiero¡Yeah! Bueno¡vengo a Tokio a rumbear y perrear! (N/A: jajajajajajaja XD cuadra bien¿verdad? Jajaja perrear, siendo Inuyasha un perro XD jaja ¿verdad? …olvídenlo…) ¡DALE¡DALE DON DALE! A vivir al máximo hermanos."

De repente, el subway se detuvo y el joven agarro su maletín y descendió del vagón… subió rápidamente las escaleras, y salió a las agitadas calles de Tokio. Inuyasha caminó por entre las personas sin perder el ritmo de lo que escuchaba.

"Bueno, sé que mis compañeros y yo nos llevaremos de lo mejor, todo bacanal mi brother¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Todos van a querer tener un poco del poderoso inuyasha jaja sólo espero poder no caer preso del amor – el pequeño Inuyasha ya tiene dueño, si saben de que hablo jaja (N/A: saben de que hablo¿no?)."

Inuyasha se detuvo y, quitándose ambos audífonos, miró con detalle el antiguo edificio que se encontraba ante sus ojos, mientras miles de irreconocibles caras le pasaban por sus lados…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un blanco joven se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del autobús, leyendo lo que parecía ser una novela, con una portada que reflejaba dos cuerpos agonizando de placer mientras sus partes más intimas se encontraban tapadas por sabanas rojas que cubrían el resto de la portada.

Atrapado en su propio mundo el joven se quitaba el cabello de su rostro, y pasaba de páginas rápidamente, dando a conocer lo habitual con lo que se encerraba en sus libros…

"Hola, mi nombre es Miroku, tengo 24 años y vengo de Tottori. Soy estudiante de literatura en la Universidad y vivo en un pequeño, quizás muy pequeño, dormitorio con 3 otros chicos con los que comparto la renta. Soy bastante tímido, y esa es una de las razones por las cuales estoy viniendo a Tokio a vivir con 4 extraños, quiero volverme más espontáneo y ¿Qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que en un lugar donde nadie me conoce y puedo crear una nueva identidad para mi mismo?".

En aquel momento, el autobús se detuvo en una de sus paradas para recoger a una bella chica de liso cabello negro que se encontraba parada con maleta en mano. Al abordar el autobús, Miroku levanto la vista para perderse en la bella figura de la joven, que se acercaba a sentarse a su lado.

Se podían notar las gotas de nerviosismo que corrían por el rostro de Miroku, dándose cuenta de que esta joven que se encontraba ahora a su lado vendría a ser una de sus compañeras en los próximos 3 meses.

La chica sin vergüenza se acomodo de una manera no muy femenina en el asiento, con las piernas cómodamente abiertas de par en par y un brazo sobre el espaldar del asiento de Miroku, el cual estaba metido en su libro más que nunca miedoso de la ya no tan bella chica.

"Mi nombre: Sango, edad: 24, lugar de origen: Nagano. Acabo de ingresar mi aplicación para la escuela militar. Toda mi vida he sido llamada por las chicas plásticas como una marimacha, pero que no sea femenina, no quiere decir que sea lesbiana¿saben? Me gustan los chicos, aunque nunca he tenido novio… todos me tienen miedo, pero quizás aquí en Tokio sea diferente (N/A: la chica parece Terminador XD para darles una idea más precisa)."

Miroku parecía haber dejado de respirar, porque su rostro estaba de todos los colores menos normal, para no hacerse notar por Sango…

¿se encuentra bien señor? – le dijo Sango a Miroku con un tono de preocupación.

Eh… si, si señorita… todo… todo bien – el rostro de Miroku estaba empapado de sudor.

Bueno, pero no se ve muy bien – en ese instante Sango noto la maleta que Miroku tenía entre sus piernas – ¡oh! Me supongo que tú también viene a Tokio por las mismas razones que yo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sango – el tono con el que hablaba la joven no era común en ella, ya siempre solía hablar de manera más grave y fuerte (N/A: jaja por lo visto le gusto Miroku XD esta tratando de ser sexy... TRATANDO).

Mi nombre… es… es… ¡Miroku! Si, Miroku – el joven se encontraba más tranquilo, al notar que no había porque temerle a Sango.

Una sucia mosca se poso en el asiento al lado de Sango, su constante sonido desespero a la joven hasta llevarla a tener un reflejo y aplastar con su propia mano al indefenso pero fastidioso insecto. Miroku se revolcó en su asiento, sus rodillas temblaron, su camisa estaba mojada de sudor, y sus ojos parecían saltar de su rostro de nuevo mientras su cara se encontraba pegada al vidrio del autobús… el miedo se apoderó de él, hasta hacerlo desmayarse en su asiento…

Miroku… Miroku… ¡despierta! Ya llegamos Miroku… – decía la joven mientras se encontraba parada en la acera del edificio antiguo con Miroku en su hombro, y sosteniendo las maletas con sus manos.

En ese instante, Miroku despertó, y levanto su rostro dormido… "¿ah?", decía, "¿dónde estoy?", se preguntaba a si mismo, pero Sango le respondió, "ya llegamos a la casa".

Miroku, al notar donde se encontraba, se despertó rápidamente y cayó al suelo, levantó su rostro y no podía creer que estaban en la dirección correcta… "¿en este horrible edificio es donde vamos a estar viviendo?" dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, acomodaba su camisa y agarraba su maleta de la mano de Sango…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al entrar en el edificio, que no convencía a Miroku por sus pequeñas ventanas de prisión y ese color púrpura de la pared que hacía su estómago estremecer, Miroku y Sango quedaron sin palabras al admirar el moderno gran salón que estaba ante sus ojos y que sería escenario a todas sus experiencias los próximos 3 meses…

Era un gran salón redondo con varias columnas que sostenían el mural de vidrio en el techo que bañaba al salón con luz del sol. El centro, que se encontraba 2 escalones hacia abajo, tenía un bello pero un poco estrambótico juego de muebles que hacían armonía entre si con brillantes colores.

"¡HOLA!" gritó Sango mientras cerraba la puerta y se adentraba más y más en la casa, pero nadie respondía… Dejó a Miroku atrás, el cual, arrodillado en el suelo, buscaba con desespero algo en su maleta.

Sango camino con algo de delicadeza por entre los muebles… sintiendo la textura con sus fuertes manos. La joven continúo caminando hasta llegar un poco más adentro de la casa, notando la amplia cocina a su izquierda, con su propio comedor y unos girasoles en la mesa, y a su derecha vio una puerta que daba a un jardín interno… pero ¿qué eran los horribles gritos que escuchaba?

Al asomarse por la puerta, notó a Inuyasha saltando como animal salvaje en la piscina, haciendo toda clase de piruetas y gritando una especie de garabatos al aire. Se asomó un poco teniendo cuidado de que Inuyasha no la notara… pero en ese momento Inuyasha se detuvo y miro fijamente hacia donde se encontraba Sango, y esta metió su cabeza y se pegó a la pared asustada del extraño joven, en especial porque no estaba acostumbrada a ver a hombres en speedos, dejando poco a la imaginación. _"¿cómo pudo notarme si no he hecho ni el más mínimo sonido?_" pensó Sango…

"eh… ¿será esa una de mis compañeras? Hmm por lo visto es muy ingeniosa para esconderse porque se esta recostando de la pared que es de vidrio transparente…" murmuro en su respiración Inuyasha mientras veía la gran silueta de la joven que se encontraba pegada al vidrio…

Mientras tanto, Miroku encontró lo que estaba buscando en su maleta: su cepillo de dientes y su pasta dental. Se levantó, sacudió sus rodillas y comenzó a buscar el baño…

Al entrar, notó las luces encendidas en el gran baño que; por la cantidad de duchas, lavamanos e inodoros; vio que lo compartiría con sus compañeros con frecuencia y con el más mínimo grado de privacidad.

Sintió un grifo del lavamanos abierto, al escuchar el fuerte sonido de la presión de agua salir… Al ver los lavamanos, que se encontraban a su derecha alineados a la pared, vio la silueta de una mujer envuelta en una corta bata rosa, con una toalla que envolvía su cabello, y un par pantuflas en forma de conejitos rosas cubriendo sus pies.

"Disculpa…" dijo Miroku de manera educada, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA O.O" gritó Kagome al ver a Miroku en el baño, ya que después de todo, no se conocían.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA O.O" gritó Miroku al ver la cara de la joven cubierta en una especie de crema verde.

Miroku salió corriendo del baño con la cara envuelta en vergüenza y muriéndose de miedo, mientras Kagome lo seguía con un secador en mano para golpearlo pensando que era un ladrón o.O.

Miroku corrió rápidamente y se agachó detrás de uno de los muebles en la sala, mientras Kagome ardía de rabia por dentro…

¿DÓNDE ESTAS MALVADO? HERY VI¡VEN RAPIDO A MORDER A ESTE LADRÓN! - gritaba la joven, cuya cabeza parecía explotar.

¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? – dijo Sango, mientras entraba al gran salón con una expresión de preocupación.

¡SANGO, RAPIDO! Golpea a esta campesina que me quiere asesinar con su secador – dijo Miroku, en tono de miedo, pálido detrás del sillón.

¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE COBARDE¡SAL PARA PEGARTE HASTA QUE QUEDES MORADO! – seguía gritando Kagome, roja de desespero.

¡Hey, hey, hey mi gente¿Qué está pasando aquí? Recuerden, paz y amor y un poco de calor¿saben a lo que me refiero? – dijo Inuyasha que entraba por la puerta trasera empapado de agua y cubriéndose con una mínima toalla (N/A: tenia este que venir éste de cochino XD)

POR FAVOR – exclamó Sango – Mantengamos esto bajo control, antes de que tenga que neutralizar a uno de Uds.

Ya va – dijo Kagome poniendo abajo el sacador y señalando a Sango y a Miroku - ¿ustedes van a vivir conmigo¡Oh, Jaja pensé que me venían a secuestrar para llevarme con ustedes y vender mis órganos! – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro más falsa que sus ojos azules – Mucho Gusto, yo soy Kagome y si jajaja (N/A: esa risita me esta sacando de mis casillas ¬¬) soy la chica del comercial de LOREAL, tengo unas fotos firmadas en mi maleta si las quieren.

No gracias cariño, con las horribles pesadillas que voy a tener hoy con tu risita me basta – le respondió Sango en un tono irónico.

Kagome refunfuño entre sus dientes y cruzo sus brazos… el silencio dominó la habitación dejando a todosdudosos de la confianza en el airey a Miroku en la cocina tomando sus pastillas para la migraña…

_Todos se sentían un poco incómodo… ¿cómo terminará esta noche?_

_¿Serán capaces de arreglar sus problemas, o grandes diferencias surgirán al aire? _

_Y… ¿Dónde está el 5to participante?_

_¿Traerá el o ella más problemas a la casa?_

Descubre esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de THE REAL WORLD: TOKIO.

N/A:

Bien... ¿qué les pareció? sé que el final quedó mediovacio, peroespero sus reviews con ansias para continuar el fic y saber que tendre lectores que estaran pendientes de las actualizaciones y no sólo ocupare espacio en la pagina...  
¡Hasta la proxima!


	2. Revelacion del Quinto Participante

Esta es la historia, de 5 extraños elegidos para vivir en una casa y tener sus vidas grabadas para saber que pasa cuando las personas dejan de ser amable y empiezan a ser reales.

**The Real World: TOKIO**

Capítulo 2

Se encontraban todos, excepto el último participante, en la casa. La primera noche y ya la confianza estaba perdida. Miroku estaba pasando su trauma del "secador con calcomanía de hello kitty" en la cocina con sus pastillas, Sango veía a Kagome con una mirada de desconcierto porque sabía que no se llevarían bien con tanta escarcha y tanto polvo que rodeaba la imagen de Kagome en su cabeza, mientras la princesita estaba enojada con Miroku por entrar mientras ella estaba en el baño colocándose su crema "cero arrugas"… e Inuyasha, bueno él estaba mas de allá que de aquí y en trapos menores que dejaban ver más de lo debido. Una bastante interesante noche para nuestro peculiar grupo de jóvenes… pero lo que estaba en la mente de todos era… ¿dónde esta el 5to compañero?

- Okay, o sea, no veo cual es todo el alboroto que tienen, o sea¡por favor! Henry IV y yo estamos bien, así que si me lo permiten, voy a continuar aplicándome la segunda capa de mi crema, miren que no se va a colocar sola. – Dijo Kagome mientras se volteaba meneando lo que Dios le dio dirigiéndose al baño.

- ¿Preguntas cuál es el alboroto? Tú misma causaste este "alboroto" o como desees llamarlo, así que no te vayas sin disculparte con Miroku. – Dijo Sango con un tono de rabia como toda una jefa militar en pleno periodo de menstruación.

- ¿Miroku? – Dijo Kagome - ¿Quién es…? Ah sí, el neurótico pervertido que me estaba viendo en el baño, bueno, no veo razón para disculparme.

- Casi… - con mucha dificultad por la falta de aire, intervino Miroku en la conversación – Casi… ¡me dejas sin alma barbie wanna-be!

- ¡AH¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME UNA WANNA-BE? O SEA¡NADA QUE VER¿OKAY¡WHATEVER, TRIPLE CHAO CONTIGO, VETE CON TU INALADOR DE NERDO A OTRO LADO!

- ¡Hey, hey, hey hermanos¿Cuál es el rollo¡Dejen el estrés, sálganse del closet, levántense, pónganse hyper! – Solo para llenar el aire de más voces, Inuyasha no dejo de intervenir con intención de calmarlos, pero quizás su gracia fue considerada por muchos como vulgaridad, y sólo los puso peor.

Pero entre tantos insultos, revelaciones, comentarios inapropiados y con Inuyasha aún en trapos menores, el sonido de un timbre llevo a todos a un silencio absoluto, volteando rápidamente sus miradas a la puerta.

- ¿Será… el último participante? – Dijo Miroku soltando su inalador.

- Espero que sea mucho más amable que ustedes¡par de envidiosos! – exclamó Kagome mirando de reojo a Sango.

-O quizás alguien más natural, no hecho de silicón y botox. – Sin pelos en la lengua, dijo Sango mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Eh… ¿Panas no creen que alguno de nosotros debe abrir la puerta? – Al decir Inuyasha esto, todos salieron corriendo como manada de animales salvajes tras la presa.

Sango inmediatamente agarro la manija de la puerta, y mientras ella le daba vuelta lentamente, todos esperaban con ansiedad ver quien sería el quinto integrante que los estaría acompañando en este panorama lleno de indiferencias.

_Buenas amigos, me llamo Kouga, y soy de aquí mismo, Tokio. Me vine desde muy temprana edad, abandonando mi hogar para persuadir una carrera como modelo profesional. _

_En realidad, no tengo necesidad de venir a este programa, mis habilidades sociales y económicas son lo suficientemente estables y altas como para necesitar venir a un reality como este, pero estar en la televisión es muy importante si en verdad quiero hacer un nombre para mi mismo en esta ciudad, Así que damas y caballeros, hagan paso para Kouga, porque con esta sonrisa de porcelana, este cabello Pantene, y mi muy bien formado abdomen no hay quien me detenga._

- Hola¿qué tal chicas? – Dijo una voz varonil justo en lo que la puerta es abierta que dejo sonrojadas a Sango y a Kagome hasta el punto de llevarse sus manos a la cara para ocultar su pena.

- ¿Se puede saber tu nombre chico afeminado que se las pira de Don Juan? – Dice de manera directa Inuyasha mientras se apoyaba de la pared.

- Bueno, quizás si quitaras tu peludo trasero expuesto en esos mojados speedos y me permitieras pasar pudiera decirles mi nombre, por cierto, te puedo recomendar una buena depiladota en la ciudad. – dice con ironía el nuevo joven mientras hacia a un lado a Inuyasha y a Miroku para adentrarse en la estructura de la casa y quitarse su bufanda y sus guantes de cuero.

- Esos guantes… ¿son de cuero genuino? – Dice asombrada Kagome mientras se acercaba para tocarlos.

- Tal y como los ves querida… ¿y se puede saber cual es el nombre de tan bella criatura de la cual tengo el placer de tener a mi lado? – Dice el joven que aun se abstenía de decir su nombre mientras agarraba la mano de la joven y la besaba viéndola intangiblemente a los ojos.

- Mi nombre… mi nombre… es… Kagome. – decía con el corazón más alterado que janet jackson cuando le mostró su seno al mundo entero, la ahora muy apenada Kagome.

- Mucho gusto bella Kagome, mi nombre es Kouga; espero que nuestro tiempo juntos sea muy agradable…

- ¡OYE, OYE MAN, UN MOMENTO! Mantén tus manos pa ti mismo¿sí¡Mira que este complejo tuyo de príncipe azul barato no me cuadra panita y cargo mi gillete! – dice Inuyasha, interponiéndose entre Kagome y Kouga.

- Okay, mis mas sinceras disculpas, no sabía que ustedes dos eran pareja… - Dice Kouga mientras se alejaba caminando de manera calculadora por la casa.

- ¡NO! No lo somos, apenas conozco a este naco vulgar con mal aliento más metido que una gaveta y más salido que un balcón. - Dice incomoda Kagome empujando a un lado a Inuyasha y golpeándolo de manera disimulada con su cepillo.

- Oigan, no sé de ustedes pero yo tengo mucha hambre¿Qué tal si preparamos algo y dejamos esto de conocernos para otro día? Total, todavía nos quedan 3 meses más y aun me sobran pastillas para la jaqueca. – exclamó Miroku mirando desesperadamente el refrigerador lleno de comida exclusivamente para ellos.

- Me parece una maravillosa idea Miroku¿Alguien quiere darme una mano? – Dijo Sango mientras abría el refrigerador y comenzaba a sacar todo lo que viera primero.

De esta manera, sin más que decir, todos se integraron y prepararon una gran cena y así concluyó la primera noche de estos inolvidables personajes, que luchando contra sus indiferencias, lograron sobrevivir una noche donde se hicieron conocer cada una de sus personalidades, algunas más que otras, pero dejando atrás una estela de enigmas que solo el tiempo lograra resolver.

Sin embargo, en otro lugar de la casa, desconocido como tal para nuestros amigos, se escuchaba la leve tos de una anciana enclaustraba en una silla de ruedas, que sin razón conocida, se encontraba en medio de las sombras observando a través de unos monitores a los indefensos compañeros…

_¿Qué secretos guardan la casa?_

_¿Habrá más peleas entre ellos?_

_¿Qué hay con este Chico nuevo Kouga y sus líneas cursis?_

**Descubre todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de The Real World: TOKIO.**

**N/A: **Hola, les quiero dar las gracias por haber apoyado tanto el primer capitulo y ahora me quiero disculpar por no haber sido capaz de actualizar antes, es que me encontre atrapado por los estudios y solo hace poco logre respirar y volver a poder ser capaz de escribir. Así que espero con ansias sus reviews y su constante apoyo en este proyecto! Hasta la proxima! (Que intentare que sea pronto.)


End file.
